The Power of One's Will V-2
by Unmei Ryu
Summary: A.U:How much the story of High School dxd would change with the presence of Shadow and Persona? How much more change will bring the presense of some one with the power of Persona especially if this person is a friend of Isse? And what changes his choices will bring? These changes will be good or bad? Let's find out.


**The Power of One's Will V-2.**

******Author's Note** **:** I apologize for the long wait and that this ch is a rewriting.

But I guarantee you that I have my reasons for this decision.

I hope you guys will like this new version of the story the idea behind is the same...just with more change and other ides add to the mix.

Also I will try to update more often from now on and I apologize for my English I'm still working on it.

**Disclaimer: **High School dxd, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei and any other series or references that may appear in this story belong to their respective owners.

**Prologue.**

**Choice 01: The sacrifice for the future.**

During our life time we make many choices, choices that can change our life and, at time the life of the people around us.

There is time that we are afraid to make a choice because we fear the outcome of our choice.

In fact we can say that the choices we make are those that define our lives and how our lives will be and this applies not only to major choices, but for all those that we have to do even the smallest choice can lead to drastic changes in our future.

Metaphorically speaking, our life is like a road with many forks, forks that represent our choices and the possible future that arise from these choices.

Continuing this line of thought we can say that the obstacles on this road are the adversity that we face in our lives and sometimes these obstacles seem to us insurmountable. But no matter how hard it seems to us we need to not give up, we must move forward in our lives without running away from our problems.

Unfortunately, many people give up when something unexpected appears on their way especially when that something is something they can't understand, something unknown to them.

People allow their doubts and fears to cloud their judgment and thus make them do the wrong choice.

But we can not allow our doubts and fears to stop us, we need to move forward in our lives with determination.

This story is about this, about the consequences of our choices bad or good that they are and about our own emotion/feeling..

This story is about how we walk the road of our life and the future that we made through our choices.

–-

**Unknown Location.**

**XX/XX/XX.**

Explosions can be can be heard at a great distance.

Great forces were clashing in this environment and consequently changing it.

**BOOM **Another explosion was heard.

Because this other explosion, the landscape change once again, where before where before there were the mountains now there was devastation.

Of course the same was for forest and many other thing that were part of the landscape.

"Dammit" Someone inside a red armor curse.

"I can't believe even that attack didn't work" The same person said with an irritated tone.

The armor this guy wear was dark red with green gems.

"Not time to complain we need to find a way to stop that thing" Another person said, this one wear a white armor with blue gems and large blue wings.

"I know" The red one answer back.

**(Partner behind you) **A booming voice came from the green gem.

"uh?" The red one say confuse.

The white one was fast enough to grab it's friend and save him from the attack that crashed where they were just a second ago.

**BOOM **Another terrible explosion happen.

The attack come from something that resembles a tentacle or a tail. This tentacle like thing was black with many masks and was really big.

"Thanks" The red one say to his friend...well friend because they have a common enemy.

"The same goes for you partner, thanks for the warning" He said to the owner of the booming voice.

_**"ROAR" **_An inhuman roar could be heard.

_**"Mortals you can't stop me this world." ….."No, this whole universe will end today" **_Said a terrifying voice that was the mixture of at least 3 voices.

The owner of the voice was something that look like a big dragon with many tentacle like thing and masks to most of his/her body.

The head of this dragon like being was big...really big and in his mouth his mouth contained more than one set of sharp teeth, on top its head there was a humanoid figure.

Of this figure, the only part that came out from the dragon's head was from the torso up. If you look that human like figure was androgynous, half male and half female even the mask on his/her face was the same.

Half mask was white and with more womanly appearance while the other half was with a darker color and more masculine appearance.

**There is not time to waste **Said a voice coming from the blue gem of the white one.

**We need to stop him not matter what **This voice have a similar tone of the one that come from the green gem of the red one.

"You right" both Red and White say at the same time. But even if they know he was right they don't know how the hell stop that monster.

They both look at the sky, the sky that become so abnormal and with the sun that was now black.

They know that they need to do something and fast, they were the only one that can still fight this **thing.**

Suddenly everything shakes and because the pressure they could hardly move anymore.

Both of them see some black energy form a huge sphere of pure destruction and their eyes widen after see how big the sphere already was.

"_**This is the end" **_ The same terrifying voice as before said. You can tell that the owner feel that nothing that his/her opponent can do will stop him/her.

The fabric of existence itself was becoming increasingly unstable because that **monster **and what he/her was planing.

"Dammit" The white one said feeling helpless, he look toward his ally, the red one and he know that he feel the same.

"Not give up" He say to him.

The red one look at his friend confuse.

"You are the only one that can stop him because your power" The white one tell him.

"How?" He ask him with a trembling voice.

"That thing is much much stronger than us" He say.

"True, but we can't just wait...we need to try something" The white one tell him seriously.

**(His right partner) **The mighty voice come from the gem of his armor once again.

"But..." He was interrupted by the same voice.

**(No 'but') **The tone was one that don't left room to argue. **(We need to stop that 'Thing' not matter the price) (There is no future if we don't stop that 'Thing' now) **

**For once I totally agree with my rival **The voice from the blue gem of the white one say.

More energy could be felt they know that their time was almost over.

Whatever they plan to do...they need to do it now.

"Let's use everything we have" The white one say . "Even if we fail... at least we have try everything to stop this thing" He say this while looking his companion.

"You right" The red one said with his eyes closed.

"Let's do what we can ….even if we lost at least we try" He say with his confidence back.

**(Now this is my partner) **The same voice a before say.

"Agree, this is more like you" The white one say. "For a moment I thought, I lost my rival".

"Is really unlike you being emo" He say teasing him. Even if the universe is about to end there is no way that he lost the chance to say this line to his rival and, now best friend.

"Haha" The red one fake laugh "Very funny".

"If we survive this you can try to become a comedian" He said.

"No thanks., I think I pass "He answer back.

**Would you two stop already? We have more pressing matter to deal with **He remind them.

"Right" both answer back.

Yup. The two don't care anymore or better they understand that is better joke around even if everything was about to end.

After all, if they have to die is better go with a bang and was what they were planing to do.

They were much more calm now, probably because they know that this was their last chance, everything will be decide with the next move...win or lose, life or death.

Both of them, with their partner know that they can't lose not matter what they have said until now, they need to win.

_**"Just a little more and you two will disappear with this world" **_ The voice that sounds like 3 voice talking at once.

Both white and Red look the creature, the abomination before them. The being that was now the combination of three powerful being, being that where able to destroy the world easily as breathing.

Luckily for them the being was not yet at full strength, because the two being that he/she has assimilated were still alive...enough alive to oppose this **monster.**

The sphere of power was even bigger now the end really was close.

The white one made his decision and therefore he starts talking with his companion "I will do everything in my power to buy you some time" He tell seriously while looking at him into his eyes.

His eyes widened after he heard what his comrade said. "You kidding right?"He replied in a voice somewhat irritated.

And then "We were unable to do anything while fighting him/her together and now you want to take on that thing alone?" He finish with the same tone of voice, all this while looking his friend into the eyes.

The white one looked at him a little annoyed. "As I said...I only buy you some time" He say once again "You the one that will end this" He finish.

"WHAT?" The red one know that he already try everything he have against that thing, how the hell he thought that he can defeat that thing if he buy some time for him?.

"I'm serious here, Daichi" The white guy calls him by his name for the first time

"But..." He try to argue but the voice of his partner come out from the green jewel once again.

**(I already told you 'No but') **Said with finality in his voice.

**(You the only one that can stop that thing and I'm here to help you.) **The voice say. **(Even my rival and his host are here to help you) **the voice say.

"See even your partner agree with me" The one with the white armor tell him.

**And like my rival told you...I and my partner are here to help you **The other being say.

**(Believe in yourself partner...you can do it) **He said to Daichi.

Daichi closed his eyes, and when he open them again, he find himself in a familiar place.

–-

'This place is' The boy thought in shock and with his eyes wide open.

He never thought to end here during a time like this, he don't have time to talk with the Penguin.

"Penguin, I have not time to talk and I think you already know this" He said a tone of voice a little irritated.

The boy heard."Chuckle"

"Calm down my boy" A man voice told him.

"Is a little hard to calm down when you own world is on the brink of total destruction" He answer back. The boy don't like waste time, especially at a time of crisis like this.

The old man with the long nose put his hand under his chin. "But there is a reason if I summon you here" He say to the boy while looking at him in the eyes.

"And what might be so important to call me here in the Velvet Room during the last battle?"He almost shout the question to the old man.

The old man seem don't mind of his reaction and answered to his question. "You are here...because what you need to win it's here" he told him.

"WHAT?" This time he was unable to not shout the answer.

"It's what master just told you, Daichi" A female voice answered. The owner of the voice was a girl with yellow eyes, white short hair and wearing a blue dress.

He look at her more confuse than before. 'What she mean with that...or better what they mean?' Before he could ask this question the old man answer to his doubt.

"You reach the end of your journey" He say to him "What I mean is...you have the power to defeat the **abomination** in front of you"

"Really?" Daichi asked hopefully.

"Yeah" The girl was the one to answer him.

"But if you use this power..." She start, but the old man cut her off and continue her line.

"...you will disappear" He say.

"You mean I will die?" The boy ask. Now don't get him wrong...he want to stop that '**Thing**' but dying in the process was not something he wanted to do.

"Yes and no" the old man answer.

Daichi eyes twitching after he heard Igor answer ' Why he can't give a normal answer'

"Which one?" He ask while rubbed his own forehead.

"Like I say, both" The old man say.

"Uh?" The boy know that Igor like to give cryptic answer, but this time, he was sure he give him the true answer.

"Can you explain more?" Daichi ask hopefully.

"When you will use this power...you will able to stop the end of your world and even brig back what was lost"He told him.

Daichi eyes wide at this...he couldn't ask anything better than this.

"But..." "You will sacrifice your own existence" Daichi eyes widen even more after hear this.

"You said this like I will back after some time" He say to Igor.

"Yes and no" He answer. "While is true that you will back...the 'You' that will back on this soil is not 'the you' before me" He say with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"I understand" Daichi answer with resignation. He really understand what Igor just say to him, even if he will back he will never the same. The current 'Him' will die when he use that power...yet he know there is no other way, the bastard need to be stop.

"I do it" He said with a tone full of conviction.

Both old man and the girl smile at this, they where sad that the current 'him' will die,yet they where happy of his choice and they know...that maybe they will meet the future him.

"Good" The old man said "Then, let's begin".

After said this Igor was holding his hands before him, a great deal of energy start to take form.

Daichi was amazed from the power that was coming from that sphere like thing.

The old man talk again "You one of the few to make me see this Arcana"

"uh?" This was Daichi reaction, still with his eyes on the sphere of pure energy.

"Before you other two guest where able to achieve this arcana" He said proudly.

"Is a pity that all the three of you die or cease to exist". For once he really was sad, while this is his job, this don't mean that he don't come to care for his guests.

Daichi feels the new power fill him, he feels as if he could do anything.

With a smile on his lips he start to talk to the two people before him. " As much I would like to talk more with you two" He look toward the girl while saying " Even if our dear Ely chose to not talk much this time" The girl poud while the old man Chuckle.

"Is time for me to end this whole mess" He said seriously.

Both of them only nodded.

"Well...I suppose this is a goodbye" He say to them.

"O yeah...In the case the new 'Me' appear here." He was unable to finish the sentence because the old man cut him saying " We will help 'him' like we did with you...after all, this is our job"

Daichi was happy to hear this and see that Ely nod in response.

"Wish me luck" He said jokingly. And with that Daichi go back to the real world for his last battle.

At least the last battle as the person that he is now.

When Daichi disappeared from the Velvet Room, Igor turn on his assistant and say "We will see him again...one day".

She look at him, sadly and say " I know, but he will not longer be himself"

"True" He answer.

–-

Back in the real world only few moment had past.

Daichi open his eyes to see his enemy, the one he need to defeat to bring back their future to make sure that people can have a future again.

His eyes were full of confidence and unwavering determination.

Daichi partner was the first to notice this **('What happen to Daichi?') **The being thought and he was not the only one with this line of thought, the white one and his partner where thinking the same thing.

Daichi, the one that they call The** Red Dragon Emperor, **host and partner of Ddraig the one with the title of **Heavenly Dragon **being one of the two with this title.

One of the stronger dragon that exist in this world if you don't count **Ophis the Dragon God **and **Great Red the True Dragon.**

The one that wield, other the **Boosted Gear **an unknown power, a power that not many know the power to use his 'Other Self'.

This boy was ready for his last battle again the **abomination** before him and such **abominations **notice the change inside the boy.

_**"You...what happen to you" **_The being ask with his ugly, multi voice.

Daichi look at him impassive without being afraid of him/her anymore.

_**"****ANSWER ME INSECT" **_ The thing shout with his/her horrible voice.

"You forget to say 'please'" Daichi answer with a smirk.

The white guy with his partner and Ddraig that was inside Daichi, all of them were worry about Daichi action, the boy was doing this to made their enemy more angry.

"Daichi I don't think is a good idea piss that thing off" The white guy say to his friend. While is true that he was the one to say that they need to try to stop this thing not matter what and that his friend was the only one that can win against that thing. He don't aspect that Daichi would react like this.

The whole thing was going out of control.

"It's fine, not worry. I know what I'm doing" Daichi answer back to his friend.

"WHAT" The boy shout to his friend, shock visible in both his voice and eyes.

Daichi smile inside his armor and say " I said, not worry, I know what I'm doing" and then "I can win this. Also I thought you was the one with Albion and Ddraig to say this before".

"Yeah...but..." He don't really know what to say anymore...his friend change from one moment to another.

_**"So be it" **_ The thing say with his/her ugly voice._ ******"If this is how you want to play"..."TAKE THIS"** _The thing shout while many of his/her tentacle like thing appear and shoot beams of pure destructive energy.

_**"DIE PATHETIC INSECTS ...I'M THE STRONGER" **_ The thing say with his/her multi voice full of rage.

The Monster was sure that this attack would end their miserable lives and was ready to savor a victory.

Unfortunately for the creature Daichi didn't agree with him/her.

…...

**Kabooom x 40 **"_**ARGHHH" **_ Scream the Monster in pain.

All his/her beam were sent back to him/her with the result that even the energy ball that he / she was creating exploded upon him/her.

An explosion followed by an even louder scream of pain could be heard. The scream was inhuman because the nature of the creature from which the scream come.

The white guy, owner of the **Divine Dividing **he who was the partner of **Albion **that was **Ddraig **rival have his eyes wide open from the shock.

He thought they where done for, after that thing shot these many beam of destruction...and yet they where alive with the monster screaming in pain from his own attack.

**I can't believe this **Albion said in disbelief. His partner could only agree with him, what just happen was a miracle.

Daichi toward his friend and rival and say "Go, I deal with him" From the tone of voice you could tell that there was no room from agrue.

**(Wait Partner are you sure is a good idea to tell them to go?) **Ddraig ask concern.

"Yes" He reply to the dragon. "At this point they would only hold us back" He said seriously.

"WHAT ** WHAT **" both the boy and his dragon said at the same time.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE ARE WEAK?" He shout to his comrade.

"Yup" He answers not caring that his friend has just yelled at him.

"YOU WERE THE ONE AFRAID, BEFORE" He say" AND NOW YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY THIS TO ME?" he said in disbelief.

"Yup" He answer while nodding and still not caring that he was scream at him.

**('I don't know if be happy that he is back or not') **Ddraig sweatdrop while thinking this.

**'He is back to his crazy self' **Albion thought, he to sweatdrop after hear Daichi.

'Why o Why from all the time he back like this now' The white one thought exasperated.

_**"****I KILL YOU" **_ The monster shout pissed off._** "YOU'RE NOTHING, YOU ARE NOTHING BEFORE ME...YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD." **_

His tentacles like thing come out from the ground, and they where go at full speed toward the two of them.

Although, these ones seemed different from the previous ones, in fact at the end they have a mouth.

And those mouth were like messengers of death ready to take their lives causing them to pieces in the meantime, and of course consuming their bodies at the end.

All this tentacles with mouth have black grim mask on the top.

The partner of Albion was shocked when he show this, he curse himself to let his guard down and plan, if they survive to punish his friend and rival to put them in this mess.

'Dammit I have to use 'that'" He thought.

On the other hand Daichi was calm, he was so calm that **Ddraig **was surprise.

Before the white one can do something or the mouth can reach them, something cut them into pieces with the result of blood rain and more inhuman yells from the beast with multi voices.

_**"****DAMN YOU SON OF BITCH" **_The monster scream in pain.

"What's wrong, Kanji" He ask to his friend/rival. "You really thought that I would allow that thing to kill us so easily?" He ask with a teasing.

He was enjoy he look of shock in the eyes of his friend/rival, really. Pity he will don't remember this reaction.

"What is that?" He asked still shocked from what was happening, he know about his power and that was one reason of why he thought his comrade was the only one that could stop this **abomination.**

"Who you mean?" He ask, again in teasing manner.

You could see he was enjoy the whole thing, even with the scream of pain from their enemy.

"I mean** 'that'**" He said to his friend.

" A you mean 'him/her'" Daichi replied.

His friend nodded. Still shocked from the whole thing.

The one they where talking about was a being with black feet, orange legs, gray big wings , gray torso and a long horn gray like thing on top of his/her head.

The creature also had swords that came out from his hands as will and his arms/hands where like mouth.

And those sword were the one that cut the tentacles into pieces.

The hands where black while the forearm was orange and the rest was gray and light gray.

The being also has big yellow eyes that resemble those of insects, or at least this was what Kanji thought.

Daichi then said "This, my dear friend" he said with a proud tone "Is **Ardha, **he/she is the **Persona** that will help me to end this mess once and for all" He said.

A rumble sound could be heard, this sound was the signal that the **abomination **was back.

_**"YOUUUUUU...HOW DARE YOU" **_ The Monster roar and open his big mouth, the main one, the one where the Humanoid thing was.

"Man, he really has anger issues" Daichi he said, not worry so much about of the attack that the monster was charging.

"This not the time to make joke, Daichi" Kanji say to his friend. " We need to stop this attack"

Daichi look at him and say " I know "

"Man you need to relax" He say with the result that Kanji looked at him irritate.

**[ BOOST]**

" Ardha,** Last Word**" He order to his Persona after he boost himself thanks his SG.

A great beam of energy come out from the horn like thing that Ardha have on his head.

The attack was so fast that the enemy don't have the time to use his own attack.

**KABOOM. "_ARGGGGGH". _** The beast scream, once again in pain.

_**"DAM YOU" **_ But before the beast can say something more...he/she feel a pain...pain that come from the punch of Daichi.

_**"ARGGGH" **_The monster scream again. After that a many slash, punch and other kind of attack hit him/her and those attack come from both Daichi and his **Persona**, **Ardha**.

Daichi use the chance to attack his enemy to end this once and for all.

Both Kanji and Albion were shocked, until now they were unable to hurt that **Monster **and yet, Daichi with the help of that **Persona **was able to hurt him/her more that once.

' So that's why he told me to go away' He thought sadly, now he know why he can't help him.

**(Partner we really can win this) **Ddraig say to his friend.

"Yeah...and Ddraig?" Daichi said while kicking the beast on his/her back.

Meanwhile** Ardha** cut away one of the enemy wing.

**(Yes, Partner?) **Ddraig ask, worry for some reason.

There was silence for a few seconds...then "It was an honor be your current host, my friend" Daichi said sincerely.

Ddraig was shocked by what he had heard **(Come...on is not funny, partner)** he said agitated.

" I'm not kidding Ddraig"..."This my last...no...our last battle together" He say to him while he and **Ardha **were continuing their batting on the enemy.

Daichi saw that the situation was becoming worse and worse more time past, he know he need to end this now.

"Ardha '**CONSUME'**" After he say this, **Ardha**, his **Persona** start to do exactly what his master ask.

_**"ARRGH" **_The beast scream once again, his/her scream were now something normal for all the times that had already cried in this short period of time.

The sound of shattered bones and torn flesh could be heard, the same being who was the predator until a short time ago was now the prey.

Blood was raining on the ground, the same ground that was now lifeless because of the battles occurred, blood was forming puddles and little be little these puddles were becoming a river of blood.

**Ardha **was now bloody red, it was as if he/she had taken a bath in the blood thing that is not far from the true.

While **Ardha** was eating him/her, the creature was asking, with his/her voice that was the mix of three voice to spare his/her life, thing that of curse Diachi has not granted.

He, without mercy end his/her life and was ready for the next step, the one that would fix everything.

…**...**

Meanwhile Kanji was even more shocked he would never aspect to witness something like that...that was just, wow.

'I can't believe he just win again that thing' Albion could do nothing else that agree with his partner...but he get the feeling that there is a price to pay for this miracle.

**'A power like that is never without price' **Albion don't know how much right he was.

…**...**

**(I can't believe you kill him like this) **Ddraig said in disbelief, he would never have expected that his partner would have chosen this way to kill their enemy.

"What do you expected from me?" he said.

**(Everything...you just crazy) **He answer to his friend. He then decide to ask what he mean before.

**(What you mean before?) **He ask.

"Exactly what I say" He answered with a serious tone.

**(No...you...) **Ddraig say unable to finish what he thought. He don't want to lose his partner.

"Sorry..." He said.

"Let's go, **Ardha**" He said with a determined tone.

As if was a cue, **Ardha **start to fly toward the sky or more precisely outside the atmosphere.

**(Please partner reconsider your decision there is no need for this) **The dragon said to his friend, you can see from his tone of voice that he don't want to lose his partner.

Daichi, with his eyes closed and a sad smile, but serene at the same time said "Ddraig ... I knew from the beginning what was the price to use this power"

" I'm already at peace with my decision" Daichi said to his friend.

**(But...)** Ddraig I try to argue, but was interrupted.

"No but, my friend" He said.

"We both know that is something that needs to be done" He said softly.

**(…...) **Ddraig says nothing he know that is partner was right but this not mean that he have to like it.

…...

"Why his Persona is flying toward the sky?" Kanji ask confuse.

**...** Albion says nothing, he have a really good guess on where this was goin. And in all honestly he don't like this one bit.

…...

**Ardha, **the powerful **Persona **was in position.

The powerful being that was one of Daichi** 'other self' ** was ready to do what must be done.

…...

'Do it_' _Daichi order to his other self with their mental link, after all, with them that are the same being was easy communicate no matter the distance.

…...

'_Do it' _Daichi thought reach him/her.

After hear his/her true self command, **Ardha **start the technique that they can use only once and only now.

He/she put his/her hand forward and summon core like thing, these core take a precise location and form a sort of perfect circle around the earth.

…...

**(So...this is what you planing?) **He still don't like the idea but decided to accept the decision of his partner.

Was his choice after all, and even the right one.

"Yeah." He said.

"With this everything will be fine, everything that was lose will come back" He said with a smile on his lips.

"I'm a small price to pay for something like this" He say to his partner.

**(…...)** Ddarig stays silent.

Daichi look up to the sky and saw the symbol finally take form.

"Is almost time my friend" He tell to his partner "Just a few second before the skill take effect".

**(…...) **Ddraig still keep silent.

"Take you for everything you taught me and to help me until now" He say to his dragon.

"I hope you have a much better host next time" he said honestly.

**(I think something like that will be hard) ** The dragon replied.

"O finally decide to talk again?" He jokes.

**(…...)** And once again, Ddraig fall silent.

"..."

**(I still want there is was another way to solve this) **Ddraig said sadly.

"Unfortunately there is none" He replied.

**(I understand) **He answer, once again with a sad tone.

…...

"What hell is that thing in the sky?" Kanji asked quite shaken.

** Daichi plan **Albion simply said.

In the sky, now was a 'YinYang' symbol that covered the whole earth.

"Uh?" Was the only thing that come from Kanji mounth.

**As far I can tell...He plan to fix every damage and bring back all the lost lives, even the life of the 2 stronger being with this power **Albion explain as simply as he could.

"You mean will be like all this never happen?" He ask to his partner.

**Pretty much **He replied with a sad tone that Kanji doesn't notice.

"Awesome that's my rival for you" He said with a tone filled with excitement.

**'You really not understand the true meaning behind'...'It doesn't matter if he have Ddraig with him...for a human to use this kind of power...there is always a price to pay'.**...' **And the price can only be ...'.**

…...

Light start to feel the whole world, light that come from the 'YinYang' symbol in the air.

"This is a good bye, Ddraig" He say to his partner.

**(Yeah...But I do hope to meet your reincarnation even if you will don't remember me) **he said hopefully.

"Haha" "Who knows? Maybe your lucky and will meet my reincarnation or what the reincarnation of what is left of me" He said.

"Though, you need to remember me first." Daichi end the talk with this.

**(True...well not worry I'm sure I will...is hard to forgot about a crazy guy like you) **He said.

" I take this a compliment" he said amused.

"Good bye"..." '**Reincarnation of the realms'" **He said while the light swallows them.

And with that everything returns as it was.

With the sacrifice of Daichi the Red Dragon Emperor.

**End of the Prologue.**

…**...**

**A.n: **Like I've already said I hope you guys like this new version of the story.

I'm sure that none of you expected to see Ardha from Digital Devil Saga in this ch and I know this Persona already exist in Persona 4, but as you can see from this ch is Ardha is different from the one that Yu have.

Daichi personality is something strange you will see more in the future, this to tell you that I want him to be like this.

He is the 'Fool' so I try to made his personality strange.

Also he will have another name in his next life, after all he will never be the same.

The **abomination **was something needed for this ch and him/her is important for the whole story even after his/her death.

About '**Reincarnation of the realms' **is a skill that rewrites reality, made new universe/world, in a few word this is an absolute power.

What Daichi did in this ch was to use this power to make a new reality, the one in which this story will happen.

At the price of who he was other that his life. (more will be explain in the future).

Anyway you guys will find out more in the future...after all even if Daichi not remember there is people that remember.

Anyway I will try to finish the next one as soon as possible.

Until next time.


End file.
